Resaca
by Hidan sama230
Summary: Haciendo un gran esfuerzo, me levante de la cama... Recuerdo haber ido a una de las mejores fiestas de south park...


**El personaje que principalmente vive esta historia es Craig n.n quería hacer esta pequeña aclaración para que no se confundan, disfruten! :DD**

* * *

**La cabeza me daba vueltas.**

**Haciendo un gran esfuerzo me levante de la cama…**

**-¿Qué coño pasa aquí?**

**-Ugh m-m-me duele e-el estomago….**

**Tratando de hacer un recorrido mental, me acorde de lo que había pasado ayer-**

**Recuerdo que fui a una de las mejores fiestas de south park, empecé a coquetear con varías chicas que ni conocía y luego de un rato, al encontrarme aburrido salí a pasear…**

**Entre los matorrales pude ver como Kyle sujetaba fuertemente al pendejo de cartman y lo besaba como si no se fueran a ver nunca más, jamás me hubiera imaginado a Kyle haciendo tal cosa, era simplemente divertido. Decidí seguir el camino hasta una tienda 24hrs, para después comprarme un Monster y salir de ahí.**

**De regreso pude ver como Wendy y Stan se metían a una habitación, observé a Bebe y Token que intercambiaban caricias, así que seguí mi camino para luego ver a Kenny con tres putas.**

***se va a morir de tanta cogida*- pensé **

**Y en un rápido segundo vi a tweek.**

**_ *¿Qué hace en este lugar?*-pensé**

**A paso apresurado fui hasta donde se encontraba**

**_ Tweek! ¿Qué haces en un lugar como este? **

**_ v-v-v-vine aquí porque me invitaron…-p-pero no se qué hacer... Yo no soy de este ambiente.- mientras fruncía la boca y sus ojos miraban al piso.**

**_ Bueno entonces no deberías estar aquí**

**_ SI LO –SS-SEE, OOHHH ES MEJOR QUE ME VAYA, QUE TAL SI MOLESTO A LOS DEMAS Y POR SER TAN ABURRIDO ME SAQUEN A G-GOLPES!-**

****ahh… carajo no debí de haber dicho eso ****

**_ A lo que me refiero es que si no te sientes a gusto aquí deberías ir a algún lugar donde estés más cómodo…**

**_ Oh-hhhooh –bb-bueno creo que siendo así pod-ría- quedarme c-contigo?- *sonrojado***

**_ Bien, puedes estar conmigo solo que deberás tomar alguna cerveza o coctel, no creo que te ponga más alterado de lo que ya estas….**

**_b-b-bien…-e-está bien.**

**Después de eso recuerdo vagamente haberme besado con el…. ahora me levanto y lo veo junto de mi cama diciéndome que le duele el estomago…pfft soy un estúpido…**

**Nos levantamos y fuimos a la escuela, todos nos veían raro, se notaba que se estaban conteniendo para no reírse…**

**Enserio tweek… ¿no sabes que paso antes de acostarnos?**

**B-BUE-NO… n-no me acuerdo bien de todo, lo siento…**

**_ahh... Da igual.**

**Al pasar unos segundos en total silencio junto a mi casillero con tweek, escuche la voz de un pendejo… **

***hay... No puede ser* -rodé mis ojos-**

**Era Kenny… -hola pendejo, ¿qué demonios quieres? -lo salude de mala gana-**

**_ Hey no seas tan malo conmigo, total que yo te ayude a salir anoche. -dijo de manera burlona-**

**_salir? No me acuerdo realmente de lo que estás hablando…**

**_ enserio?.. ¿No te acuerdas que te incaste enfrente de tweek y le dijiste que lo amabas?- de verdad me cague de risa al verte como un idiota- - después de reírse como un marica, tomo aire y empezó a contarme que sucedió ayer-**

**Estabas tan ebrio que al final tweek te sostuvo y empezó a arrastrarte fuera del lugar, me dio pena verlo, así que decidí ayudarle y llevarte a tu casa, aunque no estaban tus papás ni tu hermana, te llevamos a tu cuarto y te acostamos, después de un rato despertaste y comenzaste a besar en el cuello a tweek, diciendo que era tan lindo, viendo el momento que se aproximaba decidí irme a coger para que ustedes puedan estar solos… pobre tweek me rogó porque me quedara pero lamentablemente no pude. **

**Enserio quería cogerme a esas 3 putas- dijo esbozando una sonrisa coqueta-**

**Realmente me sorprendí… enserio me declare a tweek?... soy bisexual y todo eso… pero nunca pensé en declararme a él de manera abierta…. Qué pensará de mi ahora?...**

**_Tweek…estuvo bien lo que hicimos anoche?... parece que realmente te forcé… **

**_B-Bueno-o-o….**

**_Estoy hasta la mierda de tanta pendejada!... dime… fui una jodida molestia o no?!**

**_N-NO! Realm-m-ente me gustas mucho C-ccraig….**

**Te a-m-mo… _ ****dijo con su mirada perdida y su cara totalmente roja**

**BUMM! Sentí una explosión en mi corazón, **

**Demonios…. Realmente me gusta tweek...**

***Al Carajo Con Todo* - Pensé**

**_ ESCUCHEN TODOS! TWEEK ES M-I-O Y SI ALGUNO DE USTEDES INTENTA HACERLE ALGO, LO MATO A MADRASOS!**

**_C-C-craig!- Dijo nervioso**

**_al carajo con todo tweek, vamos por un café_ dije mientras tomaba su mano.**

**Porque al final la resaca no fue tan mala…**

* * *

**HEYY n.n Que les pareció? :3 no quise poner nombres para indicar quien era el personaje porque si no, sabrían desde el principió que tweek era el que tenía dolor de estomago xD, quería que fuera misterioso hasta el momento de la fiesta y tal . Pobre Kenny, al final murió por coger tanto xD**

**Si les gusto, déjenme un comentario, todas las críticas son bienvenidas sayonara! n.n**


End file.
